La Rhapsodie de la Bête
by Armelia Rydd
Summary: Fenrir Greyback aime le sang, la chair, les enfants. Il n'aime pas être offensé. Il était là, il l'attendait, Vincent Darevoughs le sentait... Et Caleb, son fils, également. De trop près. Bienvenue dans la meute du plus connu des Loups-Garous d'Harry Potter...
1. Avantpropos

**Titre :** La Rhapsodie de la Bête

**Auteur: **Moi-même (Armelia Rydd)

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : **Angst, Dark!fic , Sexe, **/!\ VIOLENCE**

**Personnage principal:** Caleb

**Pairings : **Rien de stable pour le moment, vous savez...

**Genres : **Drame, Angst, Dark!fic, Romance, Original Character/Universe, Fantasy/Anthropomorphique (Loup Garou) .

**Disclaimer :Non-lucratif. **Les personnages, le monde appartient à la la sainte** J.K Rowling, **je ne fais qu'user l'univers qu'elle nous as fait partager. Mais n'oubliez pas: l'histoire en elle même et quelques autres personnages m'appartiennent. Merci de ne pas l'oublier :)

C'est la nuit du loup garou qui,

Venant de défaire ses verrous,

Escompte ce moment propice

Pour répandre son immondice.

.

Il est là, imminent, flairant,

Malveillant, s'en est aberrant.

Ses crocs et ses griffes effilées

Il fend l'air, ardeur endiablée.

.

Fou que vous êtes, le fâcher

Eût été la pire erreur de

Votre vie. Il va massacrer,

entourage en débandade.

.

C'est la nuit du loup garou qui,

Ayant satisfait son désir

Venant de vous voir agonir

Profite de ténèbres nuits

_La nuit du Loup Garou - Armelia Rydd_

Vous saviez que Remus avait été mordu par le loup Garou Fenrir Greyback alors qu'il était encore un tout petit garçon parce que son père l'avait insulté, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien dites vous que ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois. Il veut agrandir sa meute.

Maintenant, imaginez le contexte : Vincent Darevoughs est un honnête fonctionnaire britannique. Il a contrarié ce grand Loup-Garou en dénonçant ,en honnête citoyen, la présence de loups-garous dans un espace non-autorisé. Oui, sauf que les autorités magiques, sous l'influence certaine de leur supérieure, Dolores Ombrage, en ont profité pour en éliminer trois et en emprisonner un . De la meute de Greyback, cela va s'en dire.

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour croc . Voilà qui tombe bien, la famille des Darevoughs est composée du père, de la mère, de la fille et du fils.

Trois morts, un emprisonné.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Attention, cette histoire contient des scènes violentes. Je ne rigole pas, si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin.**

* * *

Vincent Darevoughs partit plus tôt de son travail, ce jour là.  
Ses collègues en avait d'ailleurs été très surpris : ce n'était pas du tout dans sa personnalité. Il faisait partie de ce type de personne qui travaillaient jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, qui vérifiaient et re-verifiaient chaque papier, chaque ligne, chaque mot, chaque lettre de chaque document dans l'obsession compulsive d'y trouver un défaut.

Il était aisé d'imaginer l'enfance de cet homme: une mère sur-protectrice ,tant et si bien qu'elle en devenait castratrice. Ses chaussettes n'avaient aucun pli _depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait jamais pu supporter les vêtements froissés, et , dans son enfance, il avait l'habitude de pleurer dès qu'il portait un vêtement mal repassé.  
Sa vie avait été contrôlée jusqu'au moindre petit détail : il avait plutôt bien réussi ses études à Serdaigle, épousé sa voisine, gagné un bon poste dans le Service de régulation des balais au Ministère, comme l'avaient prévu ses parents. Il avait même eu une fille et un garçon : deux enfants ! Un de chaque sexe, voilà qui était pour le mieux !

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui Mr Darevoughs était plus nerveux qu'à son habitude. Sa bouche s'étira, tordue, dans ce tic qu'il ne se réservait que dans les cas d'excitation extrême. Il se hâta de jeter de la poudre de cheminette_ procédure qui fit adhérer de la poudre à la sueur de son front. Ce fut hors d'haleine qu'il héla sa femme. Aucune réponse.

« Helena ! » Insista-t-il

Enfin une paire de lunettes rouges accordées à leur chemisier firent leurs apparitions, dans le claquement caractéristique des talons sur le parquet.

« Mais oui,enfin, Chéri, pourquoi tant de remue-ménage ?  
- Helena ! »

Il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça avec passion. Helena Darevoughs ne put que se laisser faire, interloquée, les bras coincés et ses montures de travers. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose, il cessa son étreinte et, lui tenant fermement les épaules, ajusta leurs regards.

« Helena,où sont les enfants ?  
-Dans le jardin pourquoi ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'élança dans le salon pour atteindre la terrasse, toujours en criant leurs noms. De plus en plus perdue, Helena Darevoughs s'approcha de lui dans l'expectative d'une réponse. Dès qu'il vit les enfants jouant dans la neige, il eut la même réaction et se précipita sur eux pour les couvrir de baisers. Les petites mains gantées de la fillette tentèrent de repousser ce visage collant et envahissant en gémissant, en vain. Leur père les souleva pour la plus grande joie du petit garçon, et la famille fut forcée de rentrer rapidement sous les ordres désespérés du chef de famille.

« Balai, fais moi balai ! Fais moi voler ! » implorait le garçonnet en tendant ses bras dans la direction de son père.  
Celui ci ne fit que lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil, les sourcils froncés et le souffle court. Il y eut un petit moment de silence dans lequel se détachait nettement sa respiration difficile et le babillements infantiles. Ladite Helena vint poser sa longue main manucurée _ avec les ongles peints en rouges, cela allait de soit_ sur la frêle épaule de son mari. Son expression vacillait entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. Bien que l'homme soit sur une marche, elle était plus grande que lui.

« J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui » lui annonça-t-il au bout de quelques interminables minutes. Il coula un regard en direction des enfants puis désigna un coin du salon de manière explicite. La main toujours réconfortante d'Helena sur son épaule, ils continuèrent leur discussion de manière à ce qu'elle reste secrète.  
« Quelle est-elle ? Parle je t'en prie Vincent ! Tant de suspense va me faire défaillir... »

Sa bouche se tordait . Les petites lumières du sapin de Noël conféraient d'étranges ombres aux rides précoces de son visage.  
Il sortit de sa poche un papier froissé et le lui tendit maladroitement en détournant le regard.

Le coucou sonna dix neuf heures. Les ténèbres avaient doucement envahies la maison.

« Maman ! Maman, Caleb veut pas me rendre ma poupée ! Maman il va la casser ! » hurlait la petite fille d'une voix suraiguë à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Rend la-moi ! Rend-la moi Caleb ! »

Elle tira sur l'épais pull de laine de son adversaire, déformant le renne représenté. Ils n'avaient toujours pas enlevés ni leur manteau, ni leurs chaussures qui salissaient le tapis de neige fondue. Voyant que son jeune frère menaçait de démembrer sa chère amie, elle trottina jusqu'à sa mère en geignant, tirant sur ses jupes dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur son accablement.  
Lentement, le visage maternel se tourna vers elle. Un profond effroi se lisait dans ses prunelles vides, privées de toutes lumières, ce qui eut le mérite de rendre le silence aux pleurnichements et de terroriser profondément la fillette.

Caleb, insouciant, continuait sa besogne en jetant une jambe en plastique derrière lui alors que le feu produisait un chaleureux ronronnement. Ce n'est qu'à l'exclamation de sa mère qu'il leva la tête.

« Il faut partir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Il faut partir. Maintenant ! »

Elle prit la main de la petite fille et celle de son frère et se précipita dans la chambre des enfants.

« Maman... » tenta la sœur.  
« Tais toi, chérie. Va prendre ton doudou, on va partir faire un voyage.  
-On va faire voyage ! Voyage ! » Renchéri le cadet.

Voyant sa mère occupée à faire les valises dans de violents gestes de baguette affolés, elle obéit et se mit à la recherche de sa peluche. La petite fille examina le salon déserté et ne trouva que les restes de sa poupée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle continua tout de même de chercher.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lapin jaune étendu sur la neige, à travers la porte vitrée. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et elle avait peur de l'obscurité... Mais il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la porte après tout, elle pouvait bien faire ça.

« Helena je t'en prie dépêche-toi, nous n'avons plus le temps ! » lui pressa Vincent Darevoughs, une multitude de bagages en main. « On part dans dix minutes, j'ai un Portoloin !  
« Oui, me voilà, j'ai rassemblé le maximum d'affaire. Tiens, toi prend ça , Caleb. Prend ton sac à dos Judy. »

Le sac rouge que la femme tendit resta suspendu dans le vide.

"Judy ?"

Elle tourna sur elle même, encore persuadée que sa fille était à ses côtés.  
Caleb, le pouce dans la bouche, fut le premier à réagir lorsqu'il entendit le cri. Il courut jusqu'au salon et un courant d'air chargé de neige lui cingla au visage de plein fouet.  
Sa propre peluche tomba à ses pieds.

La bête le regardait. C'était pire qu'un homme, bien plus pire qu'un loup: un monstrueux mélange des deux. Elle avait des yeux jaunes et des filets de baves coulaient entre ses crocs découverts . Ses crocs, ses molaires gluantes de chair humaine, la viande de sa soeur. Un vestige de doigt s'embourbait dans ces fluides et tomba sur la moquette.  
Caleb sentait l'haleine putride que dégageait sa langue.

"Viens"

La bête recracha les restes de Judy. Un tronc, une mâchoire arrachée.

"Viens"

Elle s'approcha. Son grondement était en concert continu avec celui du feu, et sa puissante cage thoracique vibrait comme une caisse de résonance.

"Viens."

Sa démarche souple. Les puissants muscles roulant sous sa peau. Elle ouvrit la gueule.

"Viens."

Hypnose. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux , cruels, sauvages, repoussants. Approche, j'approcherais. Viens. Donne toi à moi. Laisse toi dévorer .Je vais te dévorer, je vais te déchiqueter, je vais enfoncer mes crocs en ta chair, je vais te fendre les muscles et broyer tes os. Viens.

"CALEB !"

Helena se plaça à temps dans la trajectoire de la bête pour se faire emporter le bras ,sauvant ainsi la tête de son fils. Un geyser carmin jaillit et le garçon fut projeté contre le sapin. Les installations électriques sautèrent dans un unique crépitement et la pièce ne fut bientôt qu'illuminé par le feu qui se libéra soudainement de l'âtre pour s'étendre, mêlant sa violente lumière à celle pâle, fantomatique de la clarté de la pleine lune.

La Bête se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle touchait le plafond, plafond dont la hauteur surpassait les deux mètres. Sa virilité turgescente n'en était que plus accentuée. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait, pétrifié, Vincent Darevoughs.

"Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie..." Ses derniers mots se changèrent en une sorte de rugissement exprimant une souffrance insupportable à laquelle se mêlèrent le bruit de son corps disloqué, des gargouillements de son abdomen éventré .La bête dévora la chair du père. La bête se délecta de la chaleur de sa mère, puis la transforma en un amas de sang.

Et la bête, au pelage de cendre rougeoyant, aux relents âcre de la mort, la bête l'appela à lui.

"Viens"

L'enfant vint en rampant. La peau de sa joue avait été percée par un objet pointu , ses deux jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir et tout son dos avait été brûlé par le feu.

C'était la pleine lune, la nuit du loup-garou. La nuit de Fenrir Greyback et Caleb Darevoughs. Avait-il alors perdu son humanité ?

* * *

_**Voilà.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine ( chap 1 déjà écrit). S'il y a des mots ou des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, c'est un bug.**_


End file.
